The Story of how Franky and Mini got together
by cj9000488
Summary: After Mini sleeps with Nick for the first time she finds comfort in Franky.


Mini's Pov

Ugh... I can't believe that just happened. He didn't even stick around. I thought this would feel different. Nick was supposed to love me even more. I feel even worse than yesterday. He doesn't love me at all. Why did I do this? This was a horrible mistake. I can't be here anymore. I have to get out of his room. But where can I go?

Walking in the general direction of my house...I can't help but feel like I want to run away. My mom loves Nick...she would never understand. Wait, this place seems familiar. Oh my god that's Franky's house down the street. She lives a lot closer to me than I thought. What am I saying? She probably still hates me for what I did. She never deserved what I did to her. And what was with the party last night. She actually seemed like she was concerned about me. This is all so confusing. I do everything in my power to make Nick love me and he can't even keep his hands off my best friend. But I make a mockery of Franky and she didn't want me to feel left out at the party. I wonder if she's home? What I'm I thinking, I look a complete mess. I could go to Grace's. No, she is still angry with me about the fashion show. Is there anyone in Bristol that I don't hate, or who doesn't hate me? Franky...

Franky's Pov

Who could be at the door on a Saturday morning?

"Oh, Mini. What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked a wreck, and was still wearing the same dress from last night.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know where else to go," she said meekly.

"Um...come on in."

"Are your dads here?" she asked looking around.

"No, they went to the market."

"Over these last few weeks I've pretty much fucked up my life perfectly, and after last night you seemed to be the only one who doesn't think I'm a complete bitch. And for the life of me I can't figure out why. Why were you so nice to me Franky?"

"It's not really my place to judge anyone Mini. I know what it feels like to be misunderstood by everyone."

"I still can't understand why you don't hate me after what I did to you," she said starting to tear up.

"Why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom? It's right down the hall. Then maybe we could talk about this."

"O.k."

"What about your clothes? Do you want me to get you something else to wear?" I said looking her over.

"That would be great. I never wanna see this dress again."

About ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom and I handed her one of my flannel shirts and some sweatpants.

"Sorry they are not exactly your style," I said as she took them from me.

"They are perfect," she said smiling and going back into the bathroom.

What is going on? Something must have really gotten to her. I could really get used to this new Mini. She was starting to look like a her normal self again. While she was in the bathroom she must have fixed her hair and washed off that horrible fake tan. Why was she always putting on so much make up to hide her face? Doesn't she know how beautiful she is? Nick is such an asshole for cheating on her. Why did she go with him last night, after she saw him with Liv? It doesn't make any sense...

"Hey, sorry it took so long," Mini said coming out of the bathroom in my clothes.

"No problem. So do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, it would be really nice to talk to someone for a change."

"Why don't we go up to my room?" I asked.

"O.k."

As we were walking up the stairs to my room, I started to second guess myself. Maybe it was a bad idea to show her my room. I mean last time she was in my house she found those horrible pictures of me. But why would she willing come here, if she wanted to hurt me?

"Franky what is this?" she said looking at my animation set.

"Oh, that's a set I made."

"It's incredible. I didn't know you could even do something like this," she said looking intently at the miniature set.

"Mini, what happened to you last night?"

"Oh...I almost forgot," she said sitting down on my bed.

"What made you so upset earlier?"

"Well, after I left you last night, I went to Nick's. I know it was stupid, but after I saw him with Liv something snapped. I couldn't understand why Nick would do that to me. I thought what we had was special, but after I didn't sleep with him he couldn't wait to get with someone who would actually do it with him. I just wanted him to love me. I thought the only way to get him back was to sleep with him. So last night we did."

"Are you o.k.?" I asked.

"No, it was awful. I didn't feel anything and by the time I woke up all that was left was a note," she said on the verge of tears.

"Mini, I'm so sorry," I said sitting down next to her.

"I just don't know why I keep making mistake after mistake."

"This isn't all your fault. Nick put you in that situation. People do terrible things to each other, I would know," I said looking down.

"I can't say I'm sorry enough Franky. You intimidated me when I first met you. You were just so content to be yourself, I was jealous of you."

"You were jealous of me. That's not possible. Why would anyone ever want to be like me?"

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? Franky, you shouldn't even be talking to me after what I did to you. But you let me in today, when I had no where else to go," she said looking at me.

"I think we both don't really see ourselves clearly."

"I don't deserve your kindness Franky."

"You deserve a lot more than you think," I said smiling at her.

She leaned forward too fast for me to she what she was about to do. She quickly pressed her lips to mine before she pulled back.

"Oh my god," Mini said.

"Mini it's o.k."

"I'm just so confused."

"Don't worry about everyone else. I mean everyone wanted you to be with Nick, but you didn't love him. Just do what feels right to you, nothing else should matter."

Mini finally looked at me after a long stretch of silence. Slowly she inched towards me, and closed the distance between us again. I barely had time to kiss her back before I heard,

"Franky, we're back..." my dad said walking into my room, with my other dad following close behind.

"Dads what are you doing?" I practically yelled.

"Um...we didn't know you had company," he said.

"Franky can we speak to you in private?" my other dad asked.

"Yeah...I'll be out in minute," I said while they left.

"That was so embarrassing," Mini said leaning into me.

"Extremely. I've got to go talk to them, but don't go anywhere, we've still got a lot to talk about."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said kissing me briefly.

"I'll be right back."

When I walked into the living roof downstairs my dads were waiting for me.

"Franky would you please fill us in on what is going on."

"Well, Mini stopped by earlier to talk and one thing kind of led to another," I said stumbling over my words.

"Franky, I thought Mini was that girl who put those pictures of you around school?"

"She was, but that was a complete misunderstanding. She's really sorry about that, she was going through a rough time."

"O.k., but if you are going to have girls in this house they are not allowed to be in your room."

"But dad," I said pleading with him.

"No buts Franky, just because she can't get you pregnant doesn't mean that that you guys can just do whatever you want."

"Dad! We've only kissed a couple of times! Don't be unreasonable!"

"Rules are rules."

"Dicksplash."

"Did you hear that Jeff, she just called her dad dicksplash."

"Franky, only I can call him that," my other dad said while I stormed back upstairs.

"Sorry that took so long," I said walking back into my room.

"It's fine. I heard some yelling is everything o.k.?" Mini asked.

"Sort of," I said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"What happened?"

"They old me I'm not allowed to have you in my room."

"Oh, well I guess it's time for me to go."

"No! I don't want you to go. I mean want to know what's going on with us."

"Why do we have to put a label on it? I like spending time with you and you feel the same right?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then let's just enjoy each other's company."

"What about Nick?" I asked looking down.

"I'm going to break up with him tomorrow, because there is someone else who I've found that really cares about me," she said taking my hand.

"You just keep surprising me."

"You've seen nothing yet," she said kissing me again.

I never knew anything could feel this good. Kissing Mini was amazing. I felt like she was being vulnerable with me, something she didn't do with anyone else. When we finally parted I couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow," I said.

"You're too cute. I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked getting up.

"Sounds good."

"Walk me out?" she asked offering me her hand.

"Absolutely," I said taking it and leading her out of my room.


End file.
